


The Billionaire and the Forgotten Husband

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to a marriage to a stranger in return for money for his mother's care and money to go to school with was small change in the grand scheme of things. It was ten years. He could do that. He just didn't expect it to be so lonely inside the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Billionaire and the Forgotten Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> Not Betaed! Cause I'm not having my beta beta her own birthday present!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!

Spencer trailed his fingers down the wall of the hall. It was after two in the morning and his wing of the mansion was silent. He was on summer break from classes and instead of taking summer classes, he'd decided to take the full break. His mother was finally allowing him to see her and he was going to visit her as much as possible. It had been a year since he'd married Aaron Hotchner. An arranged marriage. Hotchner was a billionaire who ran a conglomerate of businesses and his board was looking to try and push him out given that he hadn't settled down after the death of his wife ten years before. Hotchner's assistant Jennifer had been the one that had set it all up. Jennifer and his friend Emily Prentiss were friends. Jennifer had spent the better part of a year looking for a good candidate to marry her boss. Emily had suggested him and that was when Jennifer had approached him in a café on the Cal-Tech campus. 

With his memory, Spencer could recall the entire conversation.

"Doctor Reid?" the woman had asked as she sat down. 

"Yes." Spencer had looked up from his book then. The woman had been dressed in a very smart skirt suit. Her hair in a bun at the top of her head. 

"My name is Jennifer Jareau. I work for Hotchner Corporation." She'd given over her hand for him to shake but he'd declined. Instead he'd just stared at her. She'd frowned but opened up a folder that she had pulled from her bag. "I have a proposition for you. My boss Aaron Hotchner is looking for a spouse."

"A spouse?" Spencer had taken a sip of his coffee after speaking. 

"For reasons that he'd rather keep to himself, he doesn't a spouse in anything but name. His own wife died ten years before and his board is insisting that he be married before the end of June or they will vote him out of his own company."

"And I can help him with this how?"

"You can marry him."

"And why would I want to?" 

"Because along with living in his mansion, him providing for your every single need, and not bothering you with anything, he will pay for your schooling as well as a spot for your mother at Bennington Sanitarium."

"My schooling?"

"Any degree that you want in the requisite ten years that you two will be married. Your mother's care will have a separate contract that can only be voided if you divorce him before the end of the tens years. Even after the divorce, your mother will be cared for. There is no limit on that money. Whatever she needs, she will get as long as it's medically sound."

"Why?"

"Mr. Hotchner is a stern man who has no want of a spouse. He'd be buying your name on a marriage license and on occasion your time for things for the Corporation. He will have no contact with you, you will both live in the mansion but you will have your own wing. A driver, a cook, staff. Anything you could want."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. There are even clauses for sex."

"Sex?" Spencer hadn't liked the sound of that. There no contact, they couldn't have sex. And if it was a marriage in name only, did he still expect monogamy? 

"As in he will not touch you that way ever unless it's asked but given that he aims to never see you, it won't be that easy to him to agree to sex. There are also clauses on what would be considered affairs. As long as the lover is never brought to the mansion, you can do as you like. We do not think that the board is going to follow you but your driver will take care of any and all of that."

It had only taken Spencer seventeen minutes to read over the three different contracts that were already signed by Hotchner. While he hadn't had a law degree at the time, he'd taken classes and had read all of his father's law books over the years. It had been a binding contract. It had covered his medical expenses and other such things. More things than Spencer would have thought about. It was binding on both sides but Spencer liked it that way. 

If Hotchner died while he was married to Spencer, his company would revert to family, which the contract didn't name. Spencer wasn't exactly confirmed with who his family was. He'd get a large settlement out of it as well as the access to the trust that would pay for his mother's care. It was more stability than he'd ever thought that he would have. 

The only thing that had thrown him was the clause that was attached to the trust fund for his mother's care. It would deny his father access to her at all times. There was also money set aside to divorce her from him finally. Before Spencer had turned eighteen there had been no way to get a divorce for her because it would reveal his own living conditions and after there was no way to get his mother into a place that would help her. There were other sanitariums in the area but Spencer didn't like them. Bennington was one of the best. 

Spencer had tried to get the money to get her into Bennington when he'd turned eighteen but he'd been thrown out of every casino and blacklisted. He'd been going to school on scholarships and the such, finding himself doing things he didn't want to do just to get some of them. He hated public speaking and the speaking engagements that came with some were horrific. 

In the end, Spencer had agreed and signed the simple contract that stated his intention to marry Hotchner. After that it was a whirlwind of meeting people and signing the marriage license just a day later. Again, Hotchner had signed it first with the officiant present. From that first meeting with Jennifer he had been subjected to the driver, a man named Derek Morgan who Spencer had been unsure about. Morgan had balked at not being allowed in the house when he'd dropped him off that night for a good sleep. Spencer wasn't ready to tell Morgan exactly why he wasn't allowed in the house.

Half an hour after signing the marriage contract, Spencer was stepping inside his house with two men from Bennington behind him. His mother had been so upset with him that she'd denied him the right to see her. It had hurt but Spencer would do it again. 

Even with him and her back on speaking terms, Spencer hadn't told her how he'd come about the money to do get her into Bennington. It was his secret, she didn't need the stress. In the year since then, Spencer had worked on a law degree from Stanford. Morgan drove him to school on Sunday nights and picked him up on Fridays after class. The mechanics of making it look like a marriage were lost to him so he did whatever Jennifer told Morgan to have him do. He didn't care. 

In the beginning, there had been hope. Spencer really didn't figure that Hotchner would never visit him. He had no clue what the news was saying about him and other than receiving a letter from his father trying to get him to stop the divorce, his father had no issue with it all. Spencer had turned the letter over to Jennifer and let her deal with it. He knew that a large sum of money had been paid by his father's firm to hush it all up when it was revealed in the divorce proceedings that he'd left a ten year old boy alone in a house with a mentally sick woman and that Hotchner's legal team was ready to blast it all over. That money had gone into her trust to pay for Bennington and then both Spencer and his mother had been freed from William Reid. 

As time went on his husband, in name only, never visited. He had been tempted at one point to pick the lock that separated Hotchner's wing from the rest of the mansion but he'd chickened out in the end. When this had all started, Spencer hadn't wanted to know anything about his husband so that he wouldn't run the risk of jading himself against him and then it became apparent that his husband never even asked about him, he started to hate the man. Then it became that he didn't want to know anything at all about him because the man didn't care about him at all. Instead, he'd thrown himself into schooling at Stanford. 

But here he was at home with no distractions. 

The library door was open and that shocked him a little bit. As far as he was aware, no one but him used the library. The library was one of the biggest that he'd seen outside of Yale's collective. There were books on everything inside of it. He'd nearly got an erection at the nonfiction books that were there. There were just as many fiction books there. Right now it was his mission to work his way through them all before he went back to Stanford. The library had access from all the wings of the house with north and south wings feeding from the upper level. Spencer's door was always kept locked. He could access from his side but a key was needed to get back from inside to his wing. So whoever had opened the door had a key. It was probably a cleaning staff. Spencer stepped into the library to see a boy sitting in the small children's area in the corner just to the left of the door. He looked to be about ten years old and was sitting and reading. It was way too late for him to be awake. Spencer was shocked because he'd not known that there was a child living in the mansion. Jennifer and Will were recently married and as far as he knew, she wasn't trying for children yet. He knew that there were live in staff that he'd never met, some of them were Hotchner's private people and others were just ones that Spencer had never cared to meet. He stuck to his wing as much as possible. 

"Hello," Spencer said. The boy looked up at him. He didn't look scared but curious. 

"Do you live here?" The boy asked.

"Yes. My name is Spencer."

"I'm Jack." The boy stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and moved over to shake Spencer's hand. He was very well mannered. "I couldn't sleep and dad's not home right now so I snuck out of my bedroom."

"What's going to happen when someone comes looking for you?"

"No one is going to. It's not like something bad is going to be happening to me here."

Spencer laughed. He looked to see the book that Jack was reading. It was in Spanish.

"Do you like Spanish?"

"I'm learning it slowly. My tutor says that I am picking it up really well but no one else knows it in the house and so my conversation skills in it is lacking."

Spencer rattled off a short but easy question in Spanish and the boy looked at him in shock before answering back. They spent an hour just talking back and forth with Spencer teaching Jack new words as his own vocabulary failed him. Spencer became attached to him instantly. So plans were made that night to meet up after Jack's lessons were done the next day. 

XxXxXxX

For three weeks, meeting with Jack in the library became the highlight of his life. He'd visited with his mother for the week already so he was looking forward to finding a new subject to work on with Jack. Jack was proving to be a very smart boy. He loved to learn and he loved to play and Spencer was helping him with his homework as much as he could. Jack didn't want Spencer to do it for him but to show him and help him. He didn't ask anything about who the parents of the boy were. It was nice to just have no strings attached to any of it. He'd been shocked that it was summer and he was still in school but had explained that he did year round with lots of weird breaks. He liked it way.

Jack was off to find a book in the correct dewey number on the far side of the library when a man stepped inside from the main doors that fed from the visitor portion of the house. The man looked shocked to see him. Spencer looked him up and down. He'd never seen the man before. He was dressed in a pair of well fitted tan slacks and a button up shirt. He was barefoot and that sort of threw Spencer for a loop. Before Spencer could as who he was, the man spoke first. 

"Who are you?" 

Spencer didn't really care who the man was and he didn't like his tone a single bit. It wasn't his job to know the staff but he was sure that the staff should know who he was. "I am the husband of the 'Lord of the House', who are you?" Spencer let derision drip from his every syllable. His voice low so it wouldn't carry to Jack. 

"My name is Maddox." 

"Maddox, and what do you do for Lord Hotchner?" 

The look on Maddox's face was priceless. Spencer didn't care at this point if this Maddox went back to Hotchner and told him what he said. If the man had an issue with it, he could come and tell him in person. Then he'd at least meet the man. 

"I do whatever he wants."

"DADDY!" Jack called out. He ran towards the man but set the book down on the table they had commandeered for the study session before jumping into Maddox's arms. "This is Spencer. He's been helping me!"

"Is he why your tutors all say you've been doing better?" Maddox set his son down and Jack moved over to the seat beside Spencer, opening a folder that he'd brought of his work. Spencer had already seen the tests and homework that had been graded and seen that he was doing better in all subjects besides reading and English. He had told Spencer that his dad had always read with him at night and now that he was reading on his own, his father would sit on his bed with him and each of them would read their own books. Spencer looked at Maddox and tried to reconcile him with the man that Jack talked about. Maddox was very handsome and when he smiled at Jack his face transformed. 

"Yes. He knows Spanish, Russian, German, French, Latin, and is learning Chinese at the moment so he can teach me."

"Really?" Maddox looked at him and Spencer looked away, blushing. "Dave is looking for someone to test a new dessert on. I told him that I would send you his way. So gather up your homework and take it up to your classroom. Penelope says that you need more clothes."

"My pants are too short for my legs!" Jack said as he moved to gather his things up. Spencer helped him slip bits of homework in the books that were appropriate and if a book wasn't, into the folder. Jack smiled at him and gave him a hug before he ran out with his backpack on his back.

"Jack's tutors were thinking they had a massive breakthrough with him and science but I am guessing that it was all you?" Maddox moved over to where Spencer's books were scattered around on the table. He'd taken to doing all of his work in the library to catch Jack as much as he could. "I thought you were working on a law degree at Stanford? Not a robotics program through," Maddox lifted up the sheet of paper for the program sheet. "MIT."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything that is of importance to the running of this house."

"Yet you didn't know who I was on sight."

"Staff was told to leave you alone so the only time I have seen your face is the image that Miss Jareau had on your file that was given over. You look very different as I think it was a school picture from Cal-Tech."

"Oh." Spencer hadn't thought about what the staff of the house had been told about him. His only contact was with Morgan and Dave and occasionally Jennifer. He'd met Morgan's girlfriend, Savannah who moved into the house when he was hired as Spencer's driver. She was Hotchner's private doctor and had lived in an apartment with Morgan before he was hired. She hadn't wanted to live in the mansion, even though Hotchner had offered it before. When Morgan had been given the job, she'd agreed to move in. She still worked at the local hospital, even though she really didn't have to. 

"You are interested in robotics?"

"I'm interested in everything. There are so many topics here in the library that I've not left except to eat and sleep. If I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, I'd sleep in here." 

"You love books that much?" Maddox moved over and sat down beside him at the table. 

"I love reading and learning. There isn't a subject that doesn't interest me. I'm getting the law degree to be safe, just in case."

"Oh." Maddox looked a little upset at that but Spencer just shrugged it off. He looked at the time and near jumped up from his seat. 

"I'm late."

"Late?"

"I should have been downstairs twenty minutes ago to get my dinner to take up to my room."

"Why do you eat in your room? I know the dining hall is a little...empty but many of the staff eat meals in the kitchen. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind you eating in there with them."

"I don't like being stared at and no matter what, I get stared at here. I'm happier in my wing." Spencer started to gather up his things, moving his stacks to the smaller table near the door to his wing. He never left them out, worried about them. His texts were expensive and while he knew that Hotchner could afford more, he didn't see the sense in it if he could keep track of the first ones. 

"Why are you doing that?" Maddox pointed to the stacks of books on the other table.

"I'm not going to be back for a little bit. I don't want anyone bothering my things."

"No one uses the library except for Jack and you. What did you call him? Lord Hotchner? He's read everything in here he could possibly want. He has a smaller personal library that has the books he wants to read in it in his wing of the house. No one is going to bother your things."

"The day I met Jack, the door to my wing was left open by someone. I was told I was the only one besides staff with a key. I just I am just being a little over precautious."

"What if I promise that no one will bother it? I can restrict it to where just Anderson comes in and cleans in here. He doesn't ever touch anything and is one of the best of the cleaning staff. Would that make you feel better?"

"I..." Spencer looked at Maddox. He'd said he was basically Hotchner's right hand man. But that didn't mean that he could do as he promised. But he was Jack's father and Jack said that his father was one of the most honest men around. Spencer nodded as set the stack of books he had in his hand back down on the table. 

"Good." Maddox smiled at him and Spencer went a little bit weak in the knees. 

XxXxXxX

It was a week before Spencer saw Maddox again. Jack still came to him daily and one day came with a book. Spencer was curled in a chair in the corner reading a book. Jack came bustling in. Morgan had gone with him to a museum along with two of his tutors for the day. Morgan had gone as Jack's normal bodyguard was out sick. Spencer had been a little shocked when Morgan had asked if he was going out and if not that he was going to cover the boy. He should have known that Hotchner would make sure that he was covered, even if he cared nothing for him outside of the prestige he gave him. 

Dave had explained it that even when he'd been married the last time, him and his wife were never seen together at things. She had the things that she did and he only went to board things that he had to go to. So far Jennifer had got him out of everything because it was all during school and while Hotchner didn't seem to care what he did, he made sure that nothing interfered with his schooling. 

"Hello, Jack," Spencer said as he closed his book and slipped it onto the stand beside the chair. He looked at the boy who looked like he was about to burst. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Dad always lets me get whatever I want. Always."

"Okay."

"There were a lot of cool things there but what I really wanted was this awesome lab set."

"Lab set?"

"Yes. I couldn't actually take it home as it was just a display but Miss JJ ordered it as soon as I got back and told her I wanted it. She's making sure that it's shipped out as soon as possible and Anderson is getting a room cleaned out but the thing is that I wanna set it up in your wing. So that I don't bother dad when he's working. I promise to never go inside unless we are going to be in there together. Plus your wing has the most empty rooms."

"How do you know that?" Spencer asked. 

"Because before you moved into the house I used to play in your wing all the time. It was all draped with cloths and I'd set up forts inside. Especially when I was bored and missed dad. Also no one will come and get me in your wing. Miss JJ makes sure that everyone respects your privacy."

Spencer looked at Jack and how happy he was, how excited he was. He was holding something behind his back and he held his hand out for it. Jack handed over a stack of papers. He looked at the top one that had an image of a set up lab. The next ten pages described everything that came in it. It was a top of the line lab set. It had been developed at Cal-Tech actually for young learners of science. It had add ons that could be bought at later times as the children who used it got into higher science classes. Jennifer had starred the first three additions and put a question mark on the fourth. He looked at the final image while showed a lab with all the additions. It was going to need a big room and Spencer knew the exact one it was going to go in. 

"Go fetch Anderson." Spencer watched Jack tear out of the library and he settled down into his chair again, grabbing his cup of coffee. The carafe he had was almost empty and to get a refill he had to go to the kitchens. Dave had tried his hardest to get him to place a call to have a servant bring it up but Spencer felt weird doing that. It felt weird, even now, to allow the staff of the house to clean up after him, to wash his clothes, and prepare his meals. 

Jack and he were hip deep in plans for the room when a knock echoed around the room and there was Maddox, leaning in the doorway, a smile on his face. 

"What's going on in here."

"We are going to set up a lab in here."

"This is where you want it? Jennifer said that she had bought it for you and it was going to take four days to get here."

"Four days?!" Jack exclaimed and huffed a little.

"Yes. Some of the additions take time to prepare and gather the materials for. That's what is taking so long."

Spencer wondered exactly how often Jack got everything he wanted. It sounded like he got anything he wished for. He wasn't bratty but there was an expectation of getting what he wanted. 

"I'm glad it's not because it has to come from so far away."

"No. Morgan and Anderson are actually going to go and pick it up with it's ready. Now I was thinking that I don't have to work tomorrow. What do you want to do?" Maddox stepped up to Jack and ruffled his hair. The boy straightened it and glared at his father. 

"Can we repaint this room?" Jack asked. 

"What?"

"I saw a thing online about there being paint that we can turn a wall into a chalk board. We can put up marker boards on one. Miss JJ said that Miss Penelope would get me a computer in here and a few science programs loaded to it. An Internet connection is going to have to be run but she said that it would be taken care of when she gets the computer going." Jack ran over to the notepad that Spencer had given him and started to write down things. Maddox stepped closer to Spencer. 

"He tolerated science before you. He mostly grasped it but his teachers said he was apathetic about it. This is..." Maddox smiled at him, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it. "Whatever he needs or wants to learn anything he is interested in, please let me or Jennifer know. None of his tutors get this level of enthusiasm for anything from him, even reading."

"I just treat him like mom treated me with learning. Given with a lot more things to work with."

"How is your mother doing?" Maddox voice softened in the way that it always did when people asked questions about his mother and knew the details of what was wrong with her. 

"She's enjoying my letters and she writes me back on occasion. She's adjusted well to Bennington and is thriving there. Better than she was at home with the neighbor helping her."

"You did the best you could and more than others would have done."

"Yes and look what it's got me. One year into a ten year sham of a marriage where I've never even met my husband."

"Spencer." Maddox reached out for him but Spencer shoved his arm away. He moved over to where Jack writing down what he wanted to add to the room that didn't come in the lab set. Maddox didn't approach him but stayed back until Jack turned around with the list.

"Can we go and get this stuff? And paint? Then tomorrow we can get the room all set up so that it has time to dry before the set gets here." Jack handed over the list and his father read it over. He nodded when his eyes hit the bottom. 

"Sure. We can go now and we should get back in time for dinner. Dave will be upset if we miss it."

"Why?" Jack looked a little crestfallen at that. 

"Because he has a special dessert all planned."

"Can't we eat out and then eat dessert here?" 

Maddox looked at and Spencer could see the small war there. 

"I can go and tell Dave to not count you two in for dinner," Spencer helpfully said. Maddox nodded.

"Fine. We can eat out and take dessert in here with Spencer while we discuss the plans tomorrow."

"YAY!" Jack hugged his dad and then turned to run from the room.

"You don't need to do that."

"Why don't you join us?" Maddox asked but Spencer shook his head. He needed a little more distance it seemed as he was finding himself more and more attracted to the caring father. He didn't need to find a romantic entanglement inside of Hotchner's own house. He wasn't allowed to bring lovers home but what if he found one inside? As much as he disliked the man, he wasn't that callous. He settled for taking a few steps away.

"Thanks but no. I had plans to call and talk to Emily."

"Oh. Maybe next time."

"Maybe." 

Maddox followed his son and Spencer waited until he was gone before he moved to his own bedroom. He plopped on the divan, sprawled out. Maddox didn't have a wedding ring on his finger and there was no trace of where one had been so whoever Jack's mother was, she was long out of the picture but that didn't mean that Maddox was interested in him. He was Maddox's boss's husband. It wasn't something that needed done. He placed a call to the kitchen's to tell Ashley that there would be three less for dinner. 

When dinner time came around Spencer locked the main door to his bedroom suite and moved into the bedroom proper and shut the door. He laid down on the bed, curled into a ball and blocked out all the sounds. 

Like the sound of a small hand knocking on his door and calling for him. Then two minutes later the sound of a heavier, stronger hand knocking and a deeper voice calling out. He'd make it up to Jack during their study sessions, where his father wasn't present. 

Spencer stayed locked in his room for the entirety of the next day as well. He called down in the morning to cancel his meals for the day and ate snacks he had stashed in his room, drank instant coffee and bottled water. He caught up on his robotics after slipping down in the dead of night to the library to gather his things up. 

Dawn came too early on the morning after and he slipped down to an early breakfast only to find himself trapped in the hallway when he saw Maddox in a designer suit standing just outside his door. The sound of the door shutting drew Maddox's gaze from his phone and up to him. There was only two options, to talk or to flee. At that second he was going for fleeing. 

"I have the master key to your room, Spencer. And I will use it." 

Spencer swallowed the little saliva that was left in his mouth to try and wet his throat so he could talk. Maddox was downright sexy in the suit. Spencer was only in his pajamas. He grabbed the bottom edge of his t-shirt and pulled it down like it would magically cover his Doctor Who sleep pants. It drew Maddox's gaze down and his eyes kept going, all the way to feet and back up. A blush started on Spencer's cheeks. He reached back for the knob to his door, finding that running and trying to blockade the door before Maddox could unlock it was his best option. The look of hunger in the other man's eyes had nothing to do with food and Spencer didn't know what to do with it. He didn't need this. 

"What can I do for you Maddox?" Spencer asked, thankful his voice didn't shake. 

"Jack and I missed you yesterday."

"I had a headache."

"Hmm." Maddox looked like he didn't believe him but he didn't push it. He slipped his phone into his suit jacket pocket and took a step towards him. Spencer was already flush against the the door or he would have moved. Before he could even think of turning away from the door and slipping down the hall, the other man was in front of him. "We finished the room yesterday but Jack wants your help getting the tables and the desk set up. He'll be with the tutors until the normal time today. Unless your headache comes back do you think you could help him?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Spencer." Maddox's hand raised up and he brushed a finger down the side of his cheek. It caused Spencer to shiver. When the finger reached his jaw, it glided down to his chin before he felt a thumb traced just the at the lower edge of his lip. He inhaled sharply and Maddox leaned down, taking his lips in a strong but chaste kiss. Spencer didn't let go of the door knob and his other hand clenched tight on his shirt. When Maddox pulled away he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Dave has breakfast ready for you and you had better eat all that he has on the plate. I know what you've lived on the past day."

"Okay." Spencer was breathless. Maddox smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss. Spencer reacted this time and pressed himself forward into the kiss. The older man pulled away all too soon for his liking. 

"I have to go. Will I see you tonight?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded as he spoke. 

"Dinner?"

Spencer thought about eating in the main dining room where he knew that Jack and Maddox ate. The boy talked about it when dinner was brought up. He didn't want to eat in there.

"In the library, just the two of us?" Maddox pressed. 

"Yes. I'd enjoy that."

"I'll call Dave and have him set up a nice meal. Does Dave have all your allergies?"

"Yes."

Maddox looked at his watch, frowning but he leaned in again and kissed Spencer, teasing him with a swipe of tongue as he pulled away. Spencer wanted to reach out and pull him back in but he reigned in the urge. Maddox was gone out of his wing before he even thought about anything else. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't do it. That he wouldn't even entertain the thought but in the cold light of morning, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Maddox in a way that he'd never been to anyone else. It was hard to not see the loving father in him and to know that he did whatever his son needed. It wouldn't take much more and he was pretty sure that he was going to lose his heart to him. Maddox had to know exactly what he was getting into with him. He was sure that the entire household staff knew the arrangement between him and Hotchner. There was nothing stopping him from starting a relationship with Maddox. He'd signed no papers that stopped him but he couldn't be open with him. To the world at large he had to remain the loving spouse of Aaron Hotchner. There would be no dates out. No parties where they could arrive together. 

Spencer sighed and let his head thump back onto the door. He twisted the knob of the door and slipped back into his room. He needed to get changed. If Dave was expecting him, he wouldn't be able to slip in and out again. He found a pair of jeans and a clean Star Wars t-shirt. He needed to send his clothes down to be cleaned but he'd forgot the day before with the fear of being found. He picked up the phone and called to have them picked up, a first for him. Celeste, the woman on the other end of the phone, was shocked but agreed that someone would be up to empty his hamper as soon as possible. Spencer threw all of his clothes into it, even if he'd not worn it much. When he slipped out of the room, he hung the placard on the door that told the cleaning staff that he didn't mind them cleaning his room. He'd not wanted to be shocked by them in the mornings or late in the evenings so he and Anderson had come up with it. When he was away at college, they cleaned as much as they wanted inside of his rooms. 

Slipping into a pair of his Converse, Spencer moved down to the kitchens. He weaved his way through the back parts of the house. He didn't want to come across anyone. His cheeks were still burning so he was fairly certain that anyone who did come across him would know that he'd been kissing someone. Dave was the only one left in the kitchen. The rest of the staff was probably eating in the small room next door where a table and chairs were and there was always something to snack on. When he looked around he found a plate that was very full on the table with a stool in front of it, right where Dave was working on a dough of some sort.

"Ah, there he is!" Dave said as he smiled at Spencer. Spencer smiled back and took the eat. There was eggs, scrambled with cheese, bacon, a sausage patty and hash browns all on the plate. A cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice was sitting beside the plate. Beside them was a plate with two biscuits and a small tumbler of honey. "You eat up. I won't have you reverting to that too skinny stage of not eating. You'll come down here for lunch as well before your dinner with Maddox. I'll send Ashley after you if you don't."

That meant that Maddox had told him what their plans were. Spencer felt the blush deepen on his face. He leaned forward, letting his hair make a curtain so that he could make himself believe that there was no one else there. He tucked into his food, taking a sip of coffee. Dave had prepared it exactly like he liked. 

"Jennifer is getting you a Keurig for your room. I want the instant thrown out. I was about to send up a carafe yesterday but Morgan said you had instant in your room. If you won't brave the kitchen, you can at least have something good to drink. There is a cupboard in the next room that has many kinds. Don't worry about taking too much."

"Yes, Sir."

"The cheek on you. So...why were you hiding."

"I had a headache. It started the night before. I just stayed locked in my dark bedroom."

"Uh huh." Dave looked at him like he didn't believe.

"He's never showed interest in anyone, Spencer. He's held himself aloof. You figured out the way to him, through Jack."

"I didn't. I wasn't trying to...I mean."

"Hush," Dave flicked a floured finger at him. "Jack kept you a secret. It wasn't until Maddox found him with you that he gave the whole truth. His computer teacher is flabbergasted. Never seen Jackson that upset at not reaching him."

"Why me? Why does Jack like me so much? No kid has never liked me before."

"You look at things differently and maybe that's just what Jack needed. As to why he likes you, you are a very likable person, once you get past your shyness you make people want to be around you."

"Is tonight really a date?" Spencer asked. He didn't have a single thing to wear on a date. He near choked on the bite of potatoes that he had in his mouth. 

"I'm not making pasta by hand for fun."

"Yes you are!" Spencer cried out. Dave loved cooking and he didn't make pasta for the bigger dinners because there were too many people. Even the guards on staff ate what Dave cooked. Even if it was reheats during the middle of the night. 

"Maddox wants a wonderful meal and I am going to give it to him."

"How long has Jack and Maddox lived here?" 

"Jack was born here."

"And his mother?" 

"That's Maddox's story to tell. Eat up if you want to miss the kitchen staff coming back, Spencer."

Spencer started to eat faster. He chewed every bit though because he didn't want slapped on the back for not chewing. He finished his meal and drained his juice. He stood up and found a carafe of coffee set in front of him. 

"Run and hide away for the day."

"No, I've got to find Morgan. I have nothing to wear for tonight." Spencer tried to leave but Dave grabbed his arm.

"I'll send Morgan up to you when he finishes his breakfast. He and Savannah haven't been down yet. Go and read and freak out in the library and leave me in peace."

Spencer grabbed the carafe and a mug, leaving as quick as he could. He made it to his wing without seeing anyone. He curled up in the library, with a book in his hand. It was one of the few books in French in the library. He was savoring reading it. He got lost in the words so only realized that time was passing when the door to the library opened and there was Morgan. 

"You ready, Reid?"

"I am."

"Good. Rossi has us an appointment."

"Appointment?" Spencer looked at the other man with a frown on his face. "No, no appointment. I'm just going to find a good pair of pants and a new shirt."

"Rossi thought you would say that and to tell you that he will withhold all coffee. That Ashley has already removed all the coffee from your room and the Keurig is being held hostage until you go to this."

"What?" Spencer looked at Morgan but he could tell by his face that the man was serious. He sighed and nodded. Morgan pulled his phone out and sent a text off. 

"I have the Rolls for us today. Hotchner isn't using it."

"I'd rather not." Spencer hated that car. 

"Reid."

"No." The new car that had been bought for his use was all he wanted to use. His own Amazon was in the garage and he'd get in it and drive off if he had to. He stared at Morgan. Finally, the man relented with a slump of his shoulders. 

"Fine. The Impala is prepped as well. I wish you weren't so stubborn."

"If you want to drive someone around in the Rolls, then beg his lordship."

As with every single time that Spencer called Hotchner that around him, Morgan seemed to get upset. Morgan had known the man for years whereas all Spencer knew was nothing. He was the forgotten husband and it was hard to adjust to that. 

The quick shopping trip was anything but. The shop that Dave had made Morgan take him to was something that he never would have set foot inside of if it had been his choice but he had to agree that he liked the clothes. He found several vested suits that he fell in love with and permitted the fitting to have them and several pair of dress pants and a few button down shirts fitted to him. One of the suits that he loved was a near fit for him already and the tailor said that it would only take a few hours to get it ready. After that, Morgan drove him to another store that took care of undergarments. That's where he ran into the biggest problems. He liked most of the socks in the place. He wanted to buy all of them. Morgan wasn't in the store with him. He drew the line at being escorted around. 

**Get them all.** came a text on his phone from an unknown number. He looked at his phone. It was the newest, best phone that he used for very little beside phones calls to Emily and texts to her as well. Jennifer programmed the calendar to alert him to things that he needed to make an appearance at. Many of them were things that he would have went to anyway as she picked science things for him to show his face at, especially when Hotchner was making a donation of some kind at it. He was getting ready to text Jennifer to ask her who the number was when a second text came through. **This is Maddox, Spencer.**

Spencer blushed as he wondered exactly how the man knew what he was doing. 

_How do you know that I am shopping?_

**I'm with Jennifer and Morgan is keeping her apprised. He sent a picture of you looking like a child at Christmas. Looking at socks off all things.**

_Delete THAT!_

**No.** There was several seconds of silence before the next text came through. **It's my first picture of you.**

Spencer chose to ignore it. If he ignored it, he wouldn't blush. Instead he turned to where Morgan wouldn't be able to see him and he leaned against the wall. 

**Buy all the socks you want. It's not going to break him.**

_I should. Just to think of the look on his face when he sees how much I spent on socks at a single store._

**Just for the sake of full disclosure. Jennifer also received a text of you in the suit that you are wearing tonight. She told Dave that you look delicious. Should I be jealous?**

_Why?_

**Because they got to see you in it first.**

_It's not properly fitted in that picture so no._

**Good answer. Very good answer. I'll see you at six in the library. Dave will have dinner set up then.**

Spencer swallowed as he sent back an affirmation to the time. He tried to will down the blush. He wondered what Jennifer and Morgan thought of him getting fancy clothes. He hadn't brought up Maddox to them. He didn't want to. Dave knowing was bad enough. He hoped that Dave set the meal up on his own. He didn't want gossip flooding around the house. 

The clerk moved over to him with a smile on her face. "So a pair of all of the designed, patterned, and colored?"

"Yes." Spencer laughed as he signed his name to the bill. He picked two pair for him to wear that night as well as underwear and an undershirt before he had the rest of it delivered to the mansion. There was still an hour to kill before he would be able to pick up the suit. He slipped into the back of the Impala before he looked at Morgan with a glare. "No sharing pictures."

"Come on, man. Jennifer wants updates on you as I am the only one of staff you interact with on a regular basis. She was almost going to send me to your wing today to pull you out with a crowbar after no one saw you yesterday. Then today you are going shopping for a date suit and allowed a whole closet worth of clothes to be made for you. She's intrigued."

"Who said it was a date suit?"

"We are going back and picking it up."

"Maybe I have a function for the college."

"You don't have me on call for anything tonight."

"Maybe Emily is picking me up."

Morgan just gave him a look in the rear view mirror. Spencer wasn't going to agree or not agree about the date. Instead he pulled up his phone and started to surf the Internet on it. He found a headline of Hotchner Corporation making a donation of land and a house to the battered women's shelter for the county if it's made into an all gender facility. That it could be demolished and rebuilt if needed to keep separate sections for residents, all paid for by Hotchner. Spencer opened the article and read it. There was a picture of the house but the one that seemingly had the image of Hotchner wasn't loaded. Spencer closed it just as the picture loaded but he didn't go back into it. Things like that spoke of caring. He cared about everyone except the man he was supposed to be married to. Spencer huffed and threw his phone onto the seat beside him. 

"That bookstore you took me to last time." Spencer waited for Morgan's nod before he closed his eyes. He was going to take his frustrations out on Hotchner's bank account so that he could be in a better mood come the date with Maddox. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer laughed as Maddox pressed him into the book shelf behind him. His hands were caught and pressed above his head. The nose with the whipped cream that he wiped on it buried itself into his neck. He tried to wiggle away but stopped when something hot and wet traced the path the nose had traveled. Right where ear and neck met, teeth bit and Spencer couldn't help the forward press of his hips into Maddox's. He cried out as he was thrust into, feeling a hard cock press into his hip. They'd done nothing more than trade kisses for the last five dates but in that instant, Spencer wanted sex more than he wanted anything else in his life. 

The remnants of dinner was strewn about the table behind him with dessert half finished. He'd swiped the whip cream from the top of his dessert and smeared it on Maddox's nose in a fit of childishness as Maddox had been questioning what exactly the Physics Magic he was teaching Jack was. He hadn't expected Maddox to play chase him through the library, only to catch him. He nuzzled his own face into the side of neck and inhaled. 

"Spencer," Maddox started and Spencer could hear that he was unsure. Spencer stopped his mouth with a kiss, hotter than any he'd given him before. He sucked Maddox's tongue into his mouth and played. He heard the growl before he was hauled up by his ass, groins pressed harder together. He cried out in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. He gripped the back of Maddox's head, grabbing hairs to keep him still as he traced his teeth with his tongue. 

"Tease," Maddox said as he ripped his mouth away.

"Teasing is only if I don't plan on following through and I plan on. I sincerely hope that you aren't going to be a tease."

"No. We don't have anything though. I certainly don't carry lube and condoms in my pocket."

"I have lube in my room," Spencer said before he brought his mouth back in for more kissing. Maddox kissed well enough to blank his mind. He wanted to know what those lips felt like trailing across his body. How his cock felt inside of him. "I need you."

"Go." Maddox stepped back, helping him get settled on his feet. "I'll join you in a moment. I need to call Jennifer to ask her to find someone to put down Jack for the night."

"Okay." Spencer's legs were a little shaky as most of his blood wasn't in his head anymore. He adjusted himself before he started out of the library. He heard the phone thump on the table looked back to see Maddox fumbling with it as he adjusted himself. Spencer smiled to himself as he hurried out. He opened the door to his room and found thankfully that he'd cleaned up a little that morning. His clothes had been sent down to wash. He stripped out of his clothes and hung up what needed hung up and tossed the rest in the hamper. He fumbled the lube out of his nightstand, thankful that he'd just bought a new tube of it and set it on top of the stand. He'd been jerking off more over the past two months, since his first date with Maddox than he ever had in his life. Moving to his bed he pulled off the comforter and laid it on the floor at the foot of the bed. It made sense to do everything in his wing. No one came there and traipsing through the house to the other wing, where Maddox lived would draw attention. He sighed as he straightened up. As he did, he felt a hand on his hip and then he was pulled back into a fully clothed body. Another hand wrapped around his neck and pushed his head up and back as teeth closed around the lobe of his ear. 

"Eager?" 

Spencer nodded his head as much as he could. He reached behind to feel at Maddox's ass but before he could feel it all the way, he was spun and pushed down to the bed. 

"Stay." Maddox took a few steps back. "Watch." 

Spencer swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as Maddox slowly started to unbutton the red dress shirt that he had been wearing. He'd come straight from working that night and had still been in his suit. He'd taken off the tie and jacket before eating. Spencer saw that he had taken off his shoes at some point. Each button was worked open before he pulled the shirt from his pants but he didn't slip off the shirt, instead he opened up his belt. He pulled the belt slowly out of the hooks on his pants before tossing it aside. Next he moved his legs kind of funny and was certain that he was using the carpet to pull off his socks instead of bending down to slip them off. He held back the laugh he wanted to let loose. Working his pants open, Spencer could see how big Maddox was and he couldn't help sitting up and reaching out. Maddox grabbed his hand and held it away as he worked his pants off one handed. When Spencer reached out with his other, it was grabbed as well. With a shimmy of his hips, the pants fell down. 

Sex was something that Spencer had never done with a man. He'd had sex with women but he'd never met a man that he wanted or trusted enough to allow it other than blow jobs. With Maddox he did though. He wanted it so bad. Leaning forward he licked at the head of his boxer covered cock. Maddox dropped his hands, pushing him down onto the bed again. He stripped out of his boxers and shirt before kneeing up onto the bed. Spencer started to scoot backwards as he advanced. When he was almost all the way up, a hand on his ankle stopped him. He spread his legs as Maddox moved up in between them. He laid back as the other man loomed over him. 

Maddox leaned down and kissed him as he plastered his body on top of Spencer's. He let his own hands trace wherever they wanted on skin and Maddox didn't seem to mind at all. The other man's hands weren't idle either. He groaned when Maddox pulled away but the kiss on his neck and then lower was his reward. As nips, licks, and kisses were trailed down his chest, one of his legs was pulled giving the other man access to him. There was a swipe of tongue over balls as a finger brushed his hole. He hadn't heard the man open the lube so he must have done it silently. The finger pushed in and Spencer had to force himself not to clamp down. A thumb rubbed at his perineum. Maddox was able to slip his finger all the way in and got him used to the feeling. 

Spencer reached down and pulled at Maddox's arm until he came up to him. He shifted his leg a little more and moaned as the man brushed his prostate. He started to kiss him as he was stretched open. He wanted that mouth on his. So focused on the feeling of mouth on his that he missed being stretched the rest of the way. He only realized it when Maddox pulled away and moved towards the nightstand drawer. He dug out a condom and opened it. Spencer watched him slip it on. 

"This will be easier with you on your hands and knees, you're so tight."

"I want to see you." Spencer pouted. He tried to grab at him to pull him in but Maddox just grabbed his hands, leaning up and pinning them at his head. Spencer just stared up at him for a few seconds before he pushed up as much as he could with his arms pinned, trying to kiss him. Maddox laughed and let go of his hands. Dropping down to one arm, he manipulated Spencer's body until he was how he wanted him, knee up to chest then pressure at his hole. Spencer relaxed as he felt the head breach him. He inhaled sharply and it had Maddox pausing.

"Spencer?" Maddox looked worried. 

"I'm fine. Don't stop." Spencer grabbed the bedding, gripping it tight.

By the time that Maddox was all the way in, Spencer's erection had wilted a little bit. When Spencer had relaxed back again, Maddox pulled out a little bit and pushed back in. The gasp as his prostate was hit had Maddox smiling and leaning down to kiss him again. Spencer let go of the bed. The thrusting the man was doing inside of him had his arousal ramping up again. He wrapped his legs around the man, not willing to let him go anywhere. 

"Possessive aren't you?" Maddox panted into his mouth as he pulled back a little. Spencer blinked a few times as he brought the man into focus. Before he could say anything, his lover dropped his head back down, Spencer prepared for kissing but the mouth didn't go to his. No it dropped to his jaw, bussing him there before sliding back. A sharp nip followed by a swipe of tongue to sooth it had Spencer bucking up. It caused Maddox to slam into him a little harder than he had been and it had a spike of arousal to flood his body. 

"Again." 

Maddox hummed and slammed his hips into him harder again. The sensation was too much and Spencer could only throw his head back and try and scramble to hold onto the other man. His hands wrapped around and tried to find purchase on the other man's back but all he could do was scrape his nails as fingers slid on his slick back. Maddox's hand pressed down on his leg, holding him down and pulling it from around his back. It caused a shift in his body and every single thrust after hit his prostate. He screamed as his orgasm hit him. 

"Fuck," Maddox said as he slammed harder into him. Spencer felt his cock twitch even harder as he came. He didn't know how long it was after that his lover came, he was too lost in sensations. He felt the sudden and fast slam of hips into his ass then Maddox didn't pull out again. He heard the groan. He grabbed at the other man's head and brought it close, kissing him. 

Maddox stayed like that until Spencer's hips started to protest the same position for so long but before he could say anything, he pulled away. He protested the total loss of the body above him but stopped when he watched Maddox slip off the condom, tossing it into the trash before leaning over and grabbing something from the floor. Spencer looked to see it was a towel. He remembered using it to dry his hair the night before. He thought he'd tossed it in the hamper. He was wiped down before it was tossed back over the side. Then the Maddox was laying down again, pulling him onto his side and wrapping his arms around him. Spencer snuggled back into him.

"That was wonderful," Maddox said. Spencer leaned his head down to kiss at whatever skin he could reach. Maddox nuzzled at his neck. "We need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good." Spencer felt his heart plummet to stomach. Maddox had a kid so Spencer assumed that he was safe. That he wasn't just doing this for sex. Spencer tried to free himself but Maddox was holding him tight. He was fighting him and he didn't the bedroom door open. 

"I'm sorry Hotch but. Oh God!"

Spencer looked to see Jennifer there. Maddox grabbed the sheet and pulled it around them, blocking her view. Hotch? Who was Hotch? Spencer looked at her again. 

"We are covered. What's wrong?"

"Penelope is fighting off an attack on personal house server. Dave told me you were in the library. I found the door Spencer's wing open and the bedroom. I didn't...think."

Maddox was up out of the bed quick as lightning. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on, while Spencer just sat and gaped at him. Sex had to have addled his brain because it wasn't processing. Why was he getting up? Surely Hotchner didn't need him for that. Spencer stopped. Jennifer called out Hotch she had entered. Hotch. Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner. His husband. And she hadn't been been shocked to see Maddox. He wanted to puke. He wanted to scream. But Spencer settled for pulling the sheet up more. When Maddox. No. Hotchner turned around, Spencer could tell by the look on his face that he knew he knew. The other man stepped closer to the bed after he got fully dressed but Spencer flinched away. Hotchner stopped and frowned. 

"After I take care of this I'll explain. I promise."

"Hotch?" Jennifer called from the other room. Hotchner turned and left. As soon as the outer door to rooms shut, Spencer was out of bed. He ran at the door and locked it. Once he sure that no was getting in after putting up barricades, Spencer moved to the inner bedroom. He shut it as well, slamming home the dead bolt he'd installed. 

His skin started to crawl. He could feel the other man all over him. He went to the bathroom, only pausing long enough to take our his contacts before he slipped into the shower. He turned the water on full blast and started to scrub with his rag as soon as he had soap on it. When the water was too hot, he finally turned some cold. He scrubbed until his skin was raw before he worked on cleaning himself out. He didn't stop washing until until he made sure no trace of Hotchner was on him. Only then did he fall to the floor of the shower and cry. 

Spencer knew that he had fallen in love with Maddox, whoever he was. Hotchner must have had the the time of life, making him fall in love with him. He wondered if Jack was even his son. Had everyone known? Dave had been the only one he had talked about Maddox with. He had known and hadn't told him. Spencer scrambled out of the shower just in time to throw up in the toilet. 

When his stomach was empty, Spencer dried himself and got dressed. When he moved in he had figured out the best way out without being noticed. He hadn't thought about it in a year so he hoped it was still an open path. Some of his mother's paranoia had settled on him and for once he was thankful. He grabbed the backpack he used to take things with him, to and from school and filled it with things he'd need. He wasn't running blindly. He had a destination in mind. He just to make it to the bus station. Jennifer knew Emily so she was out but a friend he'd made at Cal-Tech before leaving wouldn't be on anyone's radar. 

Will was on security and there must have been something on his face because when the man shined his light on him as he tried to slip over the fence, Will just nodded and moved on. He caught the bus seven blocks over and rode it into the city proper. From there he went to the Greyhound depot and bought a ticket to Cambridge. The bus left before he was able to second guess himself. 

An hour into the trip, his phone rang. Maddox popped up on the screen. His heart clenched and he sent it to voicemail. He wasn't going back. Not until the pain of it all was gone. Not until he could look the staff in the eye and not feel shame. He knew that the Penelope woman could track him but he didn't care. He didn't want them to mount a man hunt, so he left the phone on. 

A text came next. **Please Spencer. Answer the phone.**

Spencer just snorted when the second call came through. He sent it to voicemail as well. He wasn't all that shocked when nothing else came through. Obviously Hotchner was done playing with him. He'd got his rocks off. Humiliated the man he was married to and was done. Spencer went into his contacts and changed it from Maddox to Lord Hotchner before putting it to silent. He was tired and the bus would be going through the night so he curled into his seat and forced himself to sleep.

He woke up when the bus stopped. He looked to see the sun peeking through the horizon. He stretched out of his seat and grabbed his backpack. They were at a rest stop. He wasn't hungry but he knew he would be later. So he used the restroom and hit the vending machines. The pop machines had water so he bought several bottles. 

Back on the bus, Spencer braved looking at his phone. Seven missed calls from Lord Hotchner. One from Jennifer with a voicemail. Two from Morgan with a single voicemail. He listened to that one. Morgan just wanted to let him know he was alive. Five texts from Hotchner and two from Jennifer. 

**Spencer please. Let me explain.**

**I'm worried. Please Spencer. Answer me.**

**Please Spencer, I am begging you.**

**This has now become childish. Answer your phone.**

**You are not in the house. Tell me where you are or Garcia is tracking the phone.**

Penelope has you moving across the state. She found the ticket in your name. I've talked with Mr. Hotchner, I know exactly what happened. He's promised me that he'll leave you alone until you contact him. 

I'm figuring you are asleep so please disregard the voicemail. When you wake up, text me to let me know you are alive.

Spencer texted her that he'd call to get housing set up when he got to Cambridge and asked to cancel his enrollment at Stanford to get him into MIT. It was only seconds before he received an affirmation back. He cracked open a bottle of water. Thinking about he was going to do once he made it to town. 

When the bus pulled into the station a little over two day later, Spencer felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out. 

There should be a cab waiting for you. It's going to take you to a house. There are seven properties in total. If you don't like them, we will start again tomorrow. Do you want the Amazon or a new car?

_A new Impala will be fine. I see the cab._ Spencer did see it. The driver was standing with a sign that said Reid. He had never been so thankful he'd kept his name. Hotchner hadn't had an issue with it. He wondered what exactly Jennifer felt about it all. Obviously Hotchner hadn't cut him off, forcing him home. Or was she doing this without him knowing? He didn't want her to do anything that would get her in trouble for the sake of him.

Call me please when you get to the house?

Spencer didn't reply just got into the back of cab. The house was only a block from the edge of campus. It was a small two story. The outside was beautiful. A lady was standing on the porch. Spencer pulled out his phone and dialed Jennifer. 

"Spencer, thank you. I'm alone in my bedroom. Are you okay?"

"Not really but I will be. I just need be away from there."

"I understand. No one knew. Except for Dave. I've already given him a stern talking to. He thought Hotch would have told you by now."

"Have you talked to Will?" Spencer wondered if her husband had told her exactly what he had done. He wasn't going to rat him out though. 

"It's why I was worried. He said you didn't look well but he knew that something bad had to have happened. Hotch doesn't know about what he did. Will and security are trying to find the hole you slipped out. Hotch didn't force you right?"

"I wish he had. Then I would only have him to hate."

"Jack is with his tutors but Hotch is going to talk to him. Do you want to talk to Jack?"

Spencer thought about the little boy who had stolen his heart before Hotchner had. "Is Jack his?"

"God, yes. His mother died after childbirth complications. That was Hotch's wife. He found her in bed with man three months into the pregnancy. He provided care up until birth which was when a DNA test was done. Jack is his. Hotch is very protective of him."

"Oh." Spencer thought about him. How he wouldn't understand any of it. He had no clue what they had told him already. "What does he know?"

"That you left in the night. He overheard one of the guards talking when he was doing his outside exercises that morning with Morgan. Hotch told him that you were on your way to do some things for school. He said that you got a call late and had to leave. He understood."

"Whose phone would he be calling from?" 

"Actually, his own. Hotch has been hesitant about letting him get one but when I told him that Jack would want to talk to you a great deal, he agreed that a phone with a limited range of contacts was going to be okay. When he is done with schooling for the day, I'm going to take him to pick one out. It wasn't a light decision and Jack has been bugging him about it so it's made him a little upset."

"I'll stick with what Lord Hotchner has told him. Make sure that he knows that I will gladly talk to him at any point. I'm sure that Garcia can set him up with Skype and we can talk that way when he wants homework help." Spencer looked up at the realtor and saw that she wasn't looking upset at all at being held up. He looked at the cab driver and saw the same. He was just sitting there reading a book. "How much exactly are you paying this cab driver?"

Jennifer laughed. "I am paying him his normal fee plus an extra three hundred as a tip to not get upset. And the realtor has been trying to sell this house for two years. She wants it gone and she's more than willing to do whatever we want."

"I'm shocked it's not a limo." Spencer was really shocked at that. 

"You wouldn't have got into a limo." Jennifer knew him well. He wouldn't have got into a limo. He would have just passed by it and found a cab of his own. 

"Who picked out the house?"

"I did," Jennifer said but Spencer could tell that she was lying by the tone of her voice. He wanted to leave and go onto the next house but he didn't. He wanted to see exactly what Hotchner thought he wanted in a house. 

"I'd better go inside and look around."

"Good. I'm working on getting you enrolled. I'll call back when you can go to the school to get everything finalized."

"I want no pressure on them. I'll take whatever I can get. Whatever is free."

"Of course. You have to understand though that MIT has wanted you for years. Since your first degree at Cal-Tech. After your marriage to Hotch hit the news, we were fielding offers of all kinds from every science based school the country over."

Spencer was shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Hotch has us keep them away. I did because I knew that you wanted to learn what you wanted and you didn't care about wings and labs named after you."

"What did MIT offer?"

"A lab of your own for mathematics and physics that you could do what you wanted in. "

"I don't want that. I just want to take classes."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll make sure they understand that." Jennifer sighed. "I need to go. More fallout from the breach last night. They didn't get in but they tried to get into the main farm at the office. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I never. I never saw this coming. I never would have...I wouldn't have let him lie to you like that."

Spencer believed her but just for the fact that she was brutally honest with him all of the time. 

"Thank you." Spencer hung up and looked at the realtor. She smiled and waved at him. He started up the concrete stairs that lead up to the lawn. It was a perfect little house for him on the outside. 

"Doctor Reid, my name is Samantha. Welcome to Massachusetts. Jennifer said that I needed to show you just the living room for you to fall in love so do you want to start there or do you want to look around outside first."

Spencer wondered if it was Jennifer or Hotchner that had said he needed to only look at one room. He looked at the outside and decided that he wanted to see it first. 

"Outside."

Samantha smiled at him and came off the porch leading into the house. He followed her around the side of the house and into the backyard. There was a gazebo that was nestled under a canopy of trees that lined the back of the yard. It was entirely fenced in and there was a large gate that opened to the side. 

"The other side of the yard has just a small fence. The back doors leads into the back yard but the side door that comes off the kitchen doesn't lead to the fenced in area. There is no security system already installed but Jennifer said that one would be when you moved in."

"When?" Spencer asked.

"She was pretty adamant that you would take this one."

"We'll see."

Samantha just smiled at him and told him a little about the area the house was in. When there was nothing else, he followed her back to the front. The front door opened into a hallway instead of a living room. 

"The older man who lived here passed away ten years ago. His children kept the house for eight years and then decided to sell it. His wife had died when they were in their fifties and while he upgraded the house, the living room he kept the same other than replacing the bookshelves."

"Bookshelves?" Spencer was intrigued. The woman smiled at him and waved him toward the first doorway on the right. He stopped as he took in the room. It was floor to ceiling bookshelves. The only breaks were the windows and the doorway that led to what looked like the dining room. There were even shelves above the windows and below them. The large front window had a bench seat built into the shelves. There was a large space in the middle for couches and whatever else one wanted but the living room was gorgeous. He fell in love right there. "I'll take it."

"Good. The paperwork will be finished in a few hours. But let me show you around first. The inspection on the house was last done two months ago. The children want the house gone so there is little that they won't do to get it off their hands. I know that the repair work is all up to date as well as the electrical work."

Spencer didn't listen to a word that the woman said after that. He filed it all away for later review but his mind kept going back to the living room. The wife must have loved books. The shelves were a labor of love. He wondered what happened to the books. When the tour was winding down he asked.

"Oh, the kids pay for them to be stored across town. It's a protected unit that preserves them. They kind of put them there and forgot about them. Are you interested in them?"

"Oh, very much so. Jennifer will make sure that they are fairly paid for them." 

Samantha looked giddy at the prospect. Spencer moved away from her as she pulled out her cellphone. He went to the living room. He moved over to the bench seat and found that it overlooked a little garden. The kids must have been paying for a landscaper to come in. He liked what they were doing. He sent a text that he wanted the name and to keep them on contract to Jennifer.

I thought you might like the house.

_It's better than student housing._

Spencer pocketed his phone. He laid his head back on the wood behind him and just stared out. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hated himself that he wanted him here. He wanted to be held in his strong hands. To smell his cologne because it calmed him down. He wanted Maddox and Maddox didn't even exist. He'd fallen in love with a fictional man. He'd fallen in love with someone he hated. And he hated himself for it. He hadn't seen it. Spencer felt the tear track down his cheek but he didn't wipe it away. If he stopped it, that meant it existed but if he ignored it, he could pretend it wasn't there. Footsteps down the hall though prompted him into wiping at his eyes and cheeks anyway. He looked at the doorway to see Samantha there. 

"Paperwork is underway. You can stop by my offices around four and I'll have the keys for you. It's a set that we made after changing the locks so you don't need to worry about the kids having a copy."

"Thanks so much!" Spencer said as he made his way out of the house. He needed to focus on something or he was going to cry. His phone buzzing as he shut the cab door had him pulling out his phone.

Your car is ready at the Chevrolet dealer. You can pick it up at any time.

_Thanks._

Spencer told the cabbie where to go and the man nodded. He looked a little put out at something. He figured it was that he thought he wasn't going to get his whole tip but Spencer was pretty sure that Jennifer was going to do it. He looked around the city as they drove through it. He was looking forward to driving again. He'd kind of liked being driven around but not all the time. Sometimes he wanted to just go. Not have to worry about anything but he also understood that with the kind of company that Hotchner ran, there were those who were upset. He knew that he was ruthless in getting what he wanted and didn't take no for answer. The only thing that he didn't do to get what he wanted was something illegal. He always stayed on the right side of the law. It was one of the things that had made him willing to marry him. He hadn't expected an elaborate plan to get him into bed though. 

The cabbie dropped him off and Spencer found that a dealer was waiting on him. It was just a few signatures for him as well as a copy of his license and then he was good. He had the keys to his new car in his hand. Spencer laughed as he looked at his car for the first time. It had a violet colored paint job on it. He wondered exactly how Jennifer had found it.

"We had a customer who had ordered it and before she got to drive it she was in a wreck and was unable to drive due to being paralyzed. We bought the car back from her at the same cost she paid. We were about to ship it off to New York when your Miss Jareau called. She paid full price for it. She said it was perfect for you." The dealer said to him. 

"It is. It matches the pair of pants I was wearing when I met her for the first time. I think it stuck in her mind."

Spencer got inside at the same time that another text came through from Jennifer. He read it before he pulled off the lot. MIT was ready for him. She said that he had several classes still open and the option to audit quite a few more. He slipped his phone under his leg so he could feel it vibrate. He was sick of being in a vehicle after spending over two days in one but he knew that he'd be in his house that night, and he was going to stay there if he had to get a sleeping bag. It was weeks until class was starting so he had time to get the house how he wanted. 

The phone vibrated just as he was pulling onto campus. He ignored it for the moment. There weren't a lot of cars near the business office so he parked as close as he could get. He fished his wallet out of his backpack and prepared to sign his name so much that he was sure his hand was going to fall off.

It wasn't hard to find who he needed to talk to as she looked really excited when she saw him. It took four hours to escape her clutches and he found that all of the classes he was interested were not full, whether that was because they wanted him in them so they made room or whether they really were empty he'd never know. But he was happy to have a full schedule. He'd have enough time for classes and not much of anything else. Enough to keep his mind off of Hotchner. 

When he escaped he found four texts from Jennifer. 

Books are secured. Moving company will have them to you tomorrow morning between nine and ten.

Jack will be calling around seven.

Bed and kitchen equipment/supplies will be delivered between eight and nine. There is a store two blocks over that you have an account already set up with to get groceries. They will deliver.

If it wasn't for the fact that I know you are with the registrar at MIT I would be worried that you aren't answering.

_I'm alive and fine. I'll be home for Jack's call. I'm going to get the house keys now._

Spencer didn't have to wait long before he felt the vibration of the phone under his leg. With the use of the GPS on the car he found the realtors office and had his keys in hand before he replied back. He'd make sure to get a map of the city as soon as he could so that he wouldn't have to rely on the GPS after that day. 

Since the house was in his name, he'd had a lot of paperwork to sign and while he was used to West Coast time, he was wearing down after spending days on the bus. He decided to order a pizza for him to eat for dinner once he got home. He unlocked the front door and sighed as he closed it. He was home alone and there was no reason to not be allowed to break down. The realtor said that the transfer from their name to his wouldn't bother his utilities. He'd have running hot and cold water and air conditioning for the future, as long as he paid his bills. He was fairly certain that Jennifer would set them up for auto withdrawal from some account of Hotchner's. 

Spencer was sitting on the bench when his phone vibrated and didn't stop. He forgot he still had it on silent. He didn't recognize the number but it was seven on the dot his time so he figured it was Jack.

"Hello."

"Spencer! Dad said you had something for school that you had to take care of."

"I did. I transferred from Stanford to MIT."

"MIT? Isn't that in Massachusetts?" Jack sounded let down.

"It is. They have really cool robotic classes and doing the long distance stuff just wasn't enough. I'm sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye but I'll have a computer set up here soon and we can talk as much as you want."

"Dad was upset when he told me."

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry with the boy on the phone. He pulled his last bottle of water out of his backpack and sipped at it. Jack hadn't been told about the relationship just that they were unsure of what they were, and that had come from Spencer's own mouth, not Hotchner's. He hadn't been ready to name what they were besides dating. He wasn't going to crush the boy's hopes of love in the future because his father was a horrible man. 

"It's long distance, Jack. And people who are dating don't like to go long periods of time without seeing each other. I'm sure he was upset."

"You don't sound upset."

"I have to be not upset Jack because if I allow myself to be upset, I'm going to cry and I don't want to cry."

"Then why did you leave? Dad loves you!" How did you explain to a child that that his father didn't love him? Spencer wasn't even going to touch it. Spencer couldn't answer. He hung up and before the tears falling down his face clouded his eyes to where he couldn't see, he texted to Jennifer to have her tell Jack he was sorry but that he just can't talk about it. He got back a short affirmation and then he dropped his phone. He didn't answer it at all when Jack called back.

When the store people brought his bed along with bed clothes and kitchen things, he directed them where he wanted everything but when they left, he didn't go to bed. He moved back to the empty living room and curled back on the bench. He pulled his sweater out of his backpack and used it as a blanket and slept there. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer stopped as he looked at the letter addressed to him with a handwritten address. He'd never seen the writing before but he just knew who it was from. The address was the mansion. He wanted to throw it away but he didn't. It had been two weeks and it was a week before classes were to start. The front door was open and he shut it behind him. There wasn't anything that needed his attention so he dropped down onto the kitchen chair that he'd been at before. His laptop open with his reading lists for class pulled up. Several of the texts he'd read months before but there were more that he needed to read. He wanted to have it all read before classes started. 

The laptop was pushed back as he carefully opened the letter. The envelope was thick material and so was the paper the letter was wrote on. He wondered exactly what words Hotchner used to explain himself. He didn't know what exactly what had been said to Jack but the boy had called back the next day and hadn't brought it up again. Spencer was shocked the letter was handwritten but he knew that Hotchner had done it because it matched his signature.

_Spencer,_

_I want to start this off with how sorry I am. I never meant for it to go that far without telling you the truth. And I know I promised I wouldn't contact you but I couldn't wait any longer._

_That first day with Jack, I was so shocked to see Jack having fun and then when you introduced yourself, I was just as shocked. There was a single reason that I didn't tell you who I was that day and it was Jack. I could tell by the way you spoke that you didn't like me. I could understand why. I wasn't a very good man to you before that day. I have no reason to give for how you were treated in the year following our marriage. I can't explain it even to myself and it make sense. I watched you with Jack, before moving to where you could see me, and I saw that you genuinely cared about him and I just figured that if you found out he was my son, you would hate him as well. I did it all for Jack and I know that doesn't forgive what comes after but I was attracted to you from the moment I saw you. Jennifer gave me a file on you after talking to Emily Prentiss. Then Jennifer offered you a package that I would have turned down but you did it because of your mother. I loved once and it broke me. My home life as a child was horrible and I wanted to hate you that you were willing to go into a marriage in name only and live with my rules to give your mother the best chance. I knew who you were the second I stepped into the library and saw you there. I lied about that but I can't be sorry for it._

_The two months that we had, I wouldn't change them for anything. Even if you never forgive me. Even if we never see each other outside of divorce court in nine years, I'll never trade those two months._

_I don't even know if you are reading this letter or you threw it away as soon as you figured out it was from me. The only staff member that knew anything about what I was doing was Dave. He kept my secret while trying to get me to tell the truth. He wasn't doing it to be mean. I've known Dave most of my life and he was trying to look out for me. If you choose to come back to the mansion to visit with Jack on weekends, I'll make sure that I am gone for the length of the visit or I will just stay in my wing. Jack misses you a lot and I would do anything to make him happy._

_Yours,  
Aaron_

Spencer wasn't sure what to think about the letter. He read it over again, even though he didn't need to. He looked at the clock. It was just after eight in the morning there. Jack would be in with his tutors already. Spencer fingered his phone that was sitting beside him. He was tempted to call Hotchner. He couldn't tell from the letter if he was truthful or not. There was no tone that told him one way or another. His words sounded sincere but there was something else there as well. He didn't know what to do. He picked up the phone and dialed before he could change his mind. 

It was picked up on it's first ring and Spencer just stayed silent. 

"Spencer." Hotchner stopped and waited but Spencer said nothing. He just breathed into the phone and thought to himself that he was acting a little creepy. He just didn't know what to say. "Jennifer said you liked the house."

"Yes."

"Good. Are you all settled in?" 

"Yes."

"Did you need something?"

"No."

"Then you called to talk."

"Yes." Spencer wanted to say more but if he did, he'd spill it all. He'd not stop and he wanted to hear Hotchner say it all. He needed to hear the words from his mouth to be able to believe them. 

"Then I'll start. I never wanted you to find out that way. I tried had to bring it up just before but you distracted me and I gave in. I didn't try all that hard really. Then afterwards, Jennifer bust in just as I was starting to say it. I said we had something that we needed to talk about. And then she came in and you freaked out and I understand exactly why you left. I do. I wouldn't have stayed either. Thinking that everyone was lying to you, helping me lie to you. That you were a joke. Jennifer read me the riot act and at the moment I am glad that Morgan isn't my doctor because he's probably let me die." Hotchner stopped to take a breath. He inhaled and exhaled and Spencer could hear how shaky his breath was. "Dave feels like crap and he's taking it out on me by making food that you like. Like the pasta. Every other night is pasta. And the only coffee being served to me is your favorite. He's a jerk."

"You hired him."

Hotchner snorted. "I did. I did hire him because he is a fantastic cook. He's also a jerk." A sigh sounded down the line. "I'm a jerk, too. Every time that I opened my mouth to tell you, you'd look at me or say something and I'd get scared. I was scared of this. I was scared of having you look at me like you looked that first time you call me Lord Hotchner. That I'd lose you because of how I'd treated you. And I know it wasn't fair. That I knew exactly who you were and you never knew who I was. I don't know exactly how many times I can say I was scared and for you to believe it."

Spencer could hear sincerity in his voice. How sad he was. 

"I love you." The words were soft and Spencer almost missed them. He covered the receiver on the phone and just sat there, breathing in and out and trying not to hyperventilate. There was such an aching sadness in those words. And truth. He could slowly forgive man for his idiocy. He loved his son and Spencer believed that his love of his son was the start of it all.

"I love you, too." Spencer said the words with love, with certainty. 

"I'm flying out there tonight."

"M...Aaron. No!"

"You have a few days before classes start."

"You have to work!"

"I can take a day or two. Jennifer can run things and I'm a phone call away. I want to see what you did with the house. I want to see you."

"Aaron." Spencer said the word like it was a chastisement. He wanted it as well. He wanted it so bad. He tried to make his voice firm but he couldn't. "I know you picked out the house for me."

"I was looking at property online as soon as we figured out where you were going and I saw the pictures of the living room and knew it was the place for you. I could just see you on the bench reading. Let me come there and see you sitting on the bench reading."

"Okay," Spencer whispered. They had a lot to work out and it would be best to work on it together in the same place instead of over the phone. He looked at his reading list. He had time and even with Aaron there with him, he'd be able to read a book or two a day. "But I need the weekend. You are gone Friday night or Saturday morning."

"I'm coming to you or you are coming to me every weekend. I can buy that jet that Jennifer's been wanting me to get. I have the big one that we use but sometimes it'd be nice to have a smaller one that just for my use, and some staff to go home and visit family. Or my husband to come and see me."

"Yes." Spencer didn't comment on the husband comment. He just let Aaron bask in whatever he was feeling. His own mind went to the room that was on the second floor that he hadn't done a thing with. He'd piled the other with the boxes of things that Jennifer had shipped to him across the country. His clothes there were for California weather but in Massachusetts it was going to get cold in winter. He needed heavier things. That had prompted another shopping trip that he hadn't wanted to do but knew that he needed to. He'd packed up the lighter things into different boxes for summer use and those were in that room but the third room was empty. "Maybe you can help me get a room set up for Jack?"

"Yes. He'd like that. To come and visit you. With the jet, I'd be able to send him without sending Jennifer with him." There were noises floating over the line on Aaron's end. Aaron. It was going to take time to get used to calling him that. He heard muffled talking and then Jennifer's voice. He couldn't make out what was being said but the noise suddenly stopped. "My schedule is clear for week and I'll be there as soon as I can. If I don't get off here, I am not going to be ready for my flight."

"Flight? It's not like they won't hold your jet for you."

"Jennifer has me on a business class flight."

"You are flying with regular people?" Spencer was shocked. 

"I do on occasion," Aaron huffed at him. "When it's worth getting what I want."

Spencer didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't. "I..."

"I mean it. I need to go. I'll be there as soon as I can. Jennifer will have a car pick me up and drop me off at your place. I have the address, obviously. I have to go. I love you!"

Aaron hung up before Spencer could say it back. Spencer looked around his kitchen. Things were clean but he hadn't put anything up after doing dishes. He put everything up and made a mental list of food items that he needed to pick up. He'd only ever eaten dinner with him and a quick lunch that he'd brought in one weekend afternoon with Jack. He had no clue what the man ate for breakfast. He had no clue if he could cook. Spencer let himself freakout for a few minutes while he made the list in his mind. He'd rather get too much of something than not have it on hand. He moved to his bedroom next, making sure his clothes were all put up. He tended to let the clean clothes pile on top of his dresser rather than put them up but he made himself do it. 

Once he had his house in a condition that he cared to let the other man see it in, he worked on groceries. Milk, pop, juice, and even some flavored water were added to the cart as he had no clue what he drank. He went for twelve packs of the pop, four different kinds. By the time that he left the grocery store, he'd bought more food than he'd ever done before and his trunk was packed as well as his backseat. It took many trips for him to get it all inside and a long while before he had it all put up. But his cabinets were fuller than he'd ever had them in his life, including when he'd lived with his mother. He'd stayed up late reading books the night before and had an early morning appointment at MIT to meet with a professor. So he was tired. He set an alarm on his phone for an hour and laid down on his bed for a nap. He slipped off his glasses, having been wearing them at the house more than his contacts.

Spencer woke up gradually. He was warm and relaxed and felt better than he had in awhile. He was asleep on his side which he was little shocked at because he never slept on his side. He slept on his stomach, usually buried in the blankets. He tried to roll onto his back but found that he was trapped. He must have got himself wrapped in the blankets. He tried to wiggle his arm free but just as he was getting it free, what he thought was a blanket behind him moved. He wanted to freak out but he was fairly certain that it was Aaron. It smelled like Aaron now that he was awake enough. He got his hand and arm free, using it to turn on the light.

"Don't," Aaron said as he buried his head into the back of Spencer's head. Spencer turned it back off and tried to figure out why Aaron was in his bed. There was light coming in from outside enough to see around the room without the light on.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jennifer got me on a direct into New York and I hopped a smaller to here. I knocked and you did answer and then I called and you still didn't. I borrowed Jennifer's set of keys to the house without her knowing. I wasn't going to use them but you weren't answering. Then I found you asleep here on the bed."

"And you slipped into bed with me?"

"We are both fully clothed and you fell asleep without a blanket on you. I'm warming you up." Aaron's arm moved and his hand captured Spencer's and that was when Spencer felt something weird on his hand. He brought his hand up and Aaron's moved with it. There on his ring finger was a wedding band. As well as a matching one on Aaron's finger. "Jennifer had your size before I decided that I didn't want to wear a ring. I had a little wait in New York before the smaller flight so I found a nice jewelers. Do you like it?"

"Aaron..." Spencer looked at it. It had to be platinum but otherwise it was plain. It was something that he would wear but he wasn't sure about it. The feeling of being married wasn't there before but now it was. Which was crazy because he had been married before. 

"Jack found out about the marriage. He plays soccer with a league of homeschooled kids and one of them brought up that his father was married to another man. Jack was more than a little upset. He thought I was cheating on you. I had to sit down and explain it all. How I'd married someone without loving them. That the marriage was in name only. Then I explained how I'd never even met the man I married. Jack was horrified. He demanded that I stop being mean to him. I told him that was why you left. Because you found out that I was your husband and I didn't have the decency of telling you. Once he'd digested it all, he found it quite funny that I fell in love with a man I was already married to. You have this weekend and the next before I can't put him off anymore. Before I will have to put him on a plane to you or have you kidnapped by Morgan and brought home." Aaron pulled him in closer, molding their bodies together. His head dropped back to Spencer's neck and he sighed again. 

"You and Jack can come here. I'm sure you'll have a jet and a pilot before then. Thank you for the two weekends. I'll need them to get settled in with no distractions." Spencer looked at the ring again. The ring didn't change anything other than showing that Aaron was serious. He was serious about them. Serious about what he had with him. He smiled as he looked at it. 

"Are you saying I am a distraction?"

"You very much are." Spencer tried to wiggle free but Aaron's arms had a tight hold on him. He didn't want to get away, just play. Aaron's arm that was still around his stomach, tightened further and he knew he was trapped. Aaron hauled him backwards, towards the center of the bed before he threw the blanket off of them. Before Spencer knew it he was on his back with Aaron over him. 

"Say my name." 

"Aaron." Spencer propped himself up on his elbows so he could lean in for a kiss. "Aaron. I love you, Aaron." His husband met him in a passionate kiss that Spencer knew was leading to something more. He was just thankful he grabbed lube at the store. He hadn't grabbed condoms though. He was wholly okay with that. 

Hours later, the sun was setting and Spencer was reading one of his texts. He was on the bench seat in the living room dressed only in a t-shirt and it wasn't one of his own. It was the one that Aaron had been wearing when he arrived. Aaron was only in his jeans and every single time that he passed the doorway, Spencer looked at him. It was very distracting for his reading. His hair dripped water onto his arm he'd not dried it as well as he thought he had and was too lazy to go up into the bathroom and take a towel to it again. Aaron walked back down the hall again, out of sight but not out of hearing range. He figured as a businessman that Aaron knew at least a language or two but he hadn't realized that French was one of them. Abandoning his book as he heard the phone call wrapping up, Spencer moved towards the doorway. He waited until he heard nothing and then he waited until Aaron was almost to him before he moved. He kissed his husband as his hands worked at the button on his jeans. As soon as he had it open, he dropped to his knees. Aaron's hand grabbed his hair and tilted his face up. 

"What are you planning?"

"Sucking cock." Spencer said before he used his grip on the other man's hips to pull him in. If he couldn't move his head, he'd move the cock to him. Aaron was already half hard by the time that he licked at the head of the cock. The hand in his hair relented and he was able to take the cock into his mouth. This he had done before. He worked him to full hardness before he pulled off to lick at his balls. Aaron moaned and the hand in his hair tightened, keeping him right there. He sucked a ball into his mouth and applied just a little pressure to the cock with a hand. When he felt the tug he pulled back and took the hard organ back into his mouth. He worked him until he was sure that he was used to it again before he tilted his head a little and took him all the way in. Aaron's entire body jerked as he swallowed around the head and took the cock into his throat. Learning to suck cock had been fun for him. Drunken fumblings before he was allowed to drink with other students around his age. They hadn't wanted to worry about condoms so all of them got tested and then smashed. 

"Spence," Aaron panted as Spencer felt him shift. He looked up to see Aaron looking down at him. It wasn't long before his husband was trying to pull back but Spencer grabbed his hips again to keep him place as he came. He swallowed every single drop and made sure to clean up Aaron before he let the cock pop from his mouth. The other man hauled him up, kissing him, chasing the taste of himself in Spencer's mouth as he walked him backwards. His body didn't stop until he was shoved down onto the bench. Aaron pulled the t-shirt off of him and dropped to his knees, forcing Spencer's knees apart. Aaron didn't play around at all, he took Spencer's hard cock fully into his mouth. Spencer screamed in shock seconds before he tried to brace himself to make sure he didn't fall back into the window. He grabbed an edge of the shelves with one hand and then the back of Aaron's head with the other. 

"Aaron." Spencer knew he wasn't going to last long. He'd been half hard since Aaron had started to speak in French. He felt a brush of a finger at his hole and then upward it went pressing on his perineum. That pushed him over. He came with a loud cry as Aaron held his hips down on the bench. Once Spencer had nothing left, Aaron pulled him down into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him again. Spencer shivered at the taste of himself and of Aaron mixing as their tongues tangled. "Is this what a honeymoon is supposed to be like?"

"Pretty much. Nakedness, sex, laughter, and love. Now that my business is handled let's go see about ordering in. I want you naked for as long as possible." Aaron's hand wandered down to his ass and pinched. Spencer reacted by slapping his upper arm with the back of his hand. He looked at Aaron's face to see happiness there. His eyes were so expressive and as long as he could see in them, he'd know he was loved. It wasn't conventional but it worked for them. They were in love and for Spencer it was all that mattered.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was wrote over 3 days using a wonderful little tool I found called [Cold Turkey Writer](https://getcoldturkey.com/writer/). I wrote an average of around 6k a day with it. It's really the best. If you are a writer and you let yourself get distracted. Try this. It's FREE!


End file.
